Racheal (Randy Cunningham's unknown cousin OC) the other ninja
by rachealninja10
Summary: You think you know the complete story behind the ninja, but you don't. There's a crucial piece that was left out. The other ninja. Racheal Conners lives in a town, not far from Norrisville. It's called North Isville. About a year ago she found a package on her doorstep with a black and pink ninja mask in it... This is based on my OC Racheal Conners just so you know.
1. Her beginning

**One year before Randy Cunningham became a ninja, something was occurring in a town not that far from Norrisville with a similar name…**

It was a bright morning in North Isville, not to mention the week before Racheal Conners had her first day of ninth grade. She walked outside to check the mail and saw an unmarked box with her name on it. A corner was slightly ripped and she could see a pinkish glow from inside. It was the only mail so she rushed upstairs to her room to open it. Inside she found a black and pink mask and a book with strange symbols on it. She examined the mask noting that the pink outlined the eyes and a single line went all the way around the mask horizontally and met with another going vertically at a hair-bow like circle in the back. To say the least this intrigued her. Who would send her a mask and a book? She looked back at the box and noticed a note. It said "You are North Isville's next ninja. See the Ninja Nomicon (the book included) for details."

Racheal was shocked. She had seen the ninja once during a family camping trip. The local High school had been on a field trip and a giant robot, which looked like a giant black widow, arrived to ruin it. Then, she arrived. The only word she said on arrival was, "Smoke bomb!" Before the robot had time to respond, she had sliced it in two with her Katana. The crowd cheered. "Smoke bomb" she shouted. Then, the ninja was gone in a cloud of peppermint scented smoke. That had been three years ago.

Now, Racheal wondered at the fact that she was the new ninja. The last ninja had, without a word, caused her to secretly practice using shuriken. What happened to the last ninja? The Ninja Nomicon was glowing brighter now, and she remembered that the note had promised that the answers were in this book. Racheal looked around and suddenly remembered that her parents were at a convention. She put the mask in a safe place and went to pick up the Nomicon. It was still on her bed, right where she had left it. As soon as she sat down the book flew open and she was sucked inside.

There were moving pictures and suddenly writing appeared under the pictures. _This is the story of the North Isville Ninja. 799 years ago when North Isville and Norrisville were the same place, two ninjas fought a dark Enemy. This enemy split itself into two parts, now known as the Sorcerer and the Sorceress. They fought and epic battle to take over the world. The dark entity lured the ninjas away from each other, thinking that it would divide and conquer each ninja. It didn't realize that by dividing itself it had cut its abilities in half also. The ninjas were separated to opposite edges of the village and they destroyed the enemy. The Sorcerer and Sorceress were trapped separately, and the ninjas swore to always protect their respected sides and keep the two sides of the dark from ever rejoining. The high schools of North Isville and Norrisville were built on the site of the two halves of the dark enemy. Every four years a new ninja is chosen to protect each side, though the ninja of North Isville is one year older than the ninja of Norrisville because one past ninja on that side refused to give the mask back until one year after graduation. _

"Wait. I don't go to public school. Why was a home school-er chosen?" asked Racheal

_It is unusual that a home school-er was chosen, but after almost 800 years the realization has come that if it was a person in the high school it would be more likely for her identity to be discovered. Besides, you live across the street from the school and have certain qualities that a ninja needs. Oh, also you need to know some things before you go. 1. Believe in the weapon that is in the suit. 2. If someone gets humiliated the Sorceress can "stank" them and turn them into a monster. To defeat them you must find what they hold most dear._

She withdrew from the book and looked out her window and across the street. It looked like everything was fine. That was until she saw the robot spider crawling towards the back of the school. She got out the mask. She accepted the challenge.


	2. Quick fight

**A/N A couple of things before this chapter: I** **do not own Randy Cunningham or any other Norrisville character. **

**I won't have many a/n's and until further notice I do own all North Isville characters.**

**Unlike other fanfics including a female ninja at least this one tells you who it is instead of giving an obvious choice the place, and it's not a love interest.**

**This is not a complete gender flip. **

** I understand if you don't like it because Randy isn't the main Character and I don't expect the creators of the series to use my ideas, but at least give Racheal a chance. Now back to the story…..**

**_A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z_**

The spider bot was heading to the town junk yard that was about a mile away from North Isville High. The junk yard was a well-known place for bored teens during the summer, as well as being a place where many interesting items can be found.

Racheal left a note for her parents in case they got back early and left. She followed the robot on foot with the mask in her pocket. It never looked behind itself, so she wasn't noticed. When she got near the junk yard she hid behind a heap of old tires and decided to go from there as a ninja. Once the mask was on Racheal was enveloped in the ribbons of the ninja uniform from her flip-flops to her almost orange hair that was shifted into a long black ponytail behind her.

The places in the junk yard where the teens hung out was divided into three territories; The Den (all guys), The Mixe (Co-ed, and yes spelled that way), and Nightingale Hollow (all girls). The ninja was allowed into any section if there was a monster attack.

The spider-bot headed for the Mixe section, which had the most building materials from all the past rouge robots the ninjas defeated. (Hey didn't you always wonder what happened to the scraps of the blown up robots?)

There were a couple teens scavenging through the pile, and even fewer were scared of the spider bot. The robot kicked a few off the pile right before it noticed the peppermint scented smoke clearing away from the top of the pile. The robot jumped to attack the ninja, only to get hit in the mainframe (head) with a shuriken throwing star (1).

**_A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z_**

**A/n 1 a shuriken can come in three forms and literally means weapon hidden in hand the third form is a throwing star that can also be used in close combat**

**My chapters will be short, but it's because I need ideas for her first year as ninja to get you used to her before the shock I'm planning in the second year.**


	3. A ninja's best friend

It's been about a week since that last spider bot attack, and nothing happened. The school opens tomorrow, but Racheal had some new worries on her mind. She wasn't worried about school; she always finished before lunch and was bored until her best friend got out at three. Her worries were about how she would know if there was a monster attacking the people in the school without any help or form of notification. While she thought about this her best friend arrived.

Vincent Royce (a.k.a. Vince) met Racheal before she was a Homeschooler. Vince is the same age as Racheal. He has black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and small oval glasses with red outlines that sit on the edge of his eye-line. They met in first grade when he moved to North Isville from a town called Pickaxe, a place 400 miles north of everywhere. Yet their friendship continued even after she was pulled out of public school in the 5th grade.

He walked in, talked to her parents a bit, and came up to her room. Racheal heard his footsteps and her violet eyes flashed to the mask and Nomicon which she quickly hid in her favorite box that had a secret key. She opened the door before he got to it.

"You're back!" she said happily.

"Of course I am. My first year in high school starts tomorrow."

"How was your family vacation in Pickaxe?"

"It was really interesting. Some guy who likes to be called Qwill inherited a large fortune and used it to spruce up the town newspaper. Plus, he solved a few murder mysteries." (Cake for anyone who can tell me the reference)

"I've got to hear how he did that." Racheal remarked.

"I'll tell you the whole story later, okay Rach?"

"Fine." pouted Racheal.

"What did you do while I was gone?" asked Vince.

"Oh, you know the usual. Hung out at Staci's house, went to the pool, and looked for salvageable items at the junk heap. By the way, I found the missing piece of your science project from fifth grade." She said as she threw him a triangular prism with his name taped to the bottom.

"Where did you find it?" he asked, taking his lost possession.

"It was with your family's old wrecked car in the automotive section of the Mixe. Oh, and there was a spider bot at the Mixe last week."

"There was a spider bot at the Mixe?" Vince practically screamed at her.

"Yeah, but the ninja showed up and took care of it before anyone was harmed." said Racheal, acting as if it was no big deal.

"Wait, you saw the ninja and you tell me that your summer was a usual one?"

"I didn't see her, I just saw the smoke, and she was gone before I could get there from the Nightingale Hollow." Racheal said, hoping that it was convincing enough. "Besides you'll see her more than I do this year, because she'll be protecting your school."

Suddenly, Racheal had an idea. "Vince, I have a favor to ask though."

"What is it?"

"I want you to text me any time there is a monster or robot attack. I know you aren't supposed to use your phone during school hours, but in the confusion I doubt anyone will notice. Please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes to seal the deal. "It's for two reasons. So that I know you're okay during it, and so that I can watch if the ninja is fighting near the front of the school, which would be awesome."

"Fine, but what if I do get hurt and can't contact you?"

"The ninja would get you to the school nurse."


	4. Randy Visits

**A/n this is just recognition to two readers**

**1 thanks Randycunninghamisawsome for your support,**

**2 to a guest- Remember since she's his cousin she already knows him, and he's visiting in this chapter**

**The last chapter was necessary for 2 reasons also. It introduced her best friend, and fixed one of the plot holes. **

**_A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z_**

Racheal and Vince were downstairs watching a scary movie in 3-D when someone knocked at their door.

"I'll get it." said Racheal.

She opened the door to see her cousin and her aunt from Norrisville standing there.

"Randy! Aunt Val! What are you doing here?" she asked, and hugged them before they could answer.

Aunt Val answered her as soon as Racheal let them go. "Well, Randy's school got in the way of a ninja fight and a big part of it was destroyed, so it doesn't open for at least another week. Since that happened, we thought we would stay over here for a little bit."

"I hope that no one got hurt at the school." said Racheal's father (Chris Conners).

"No one was in the school, and the insurance is reimbursing all the teachers for the items they lost. Strange considering that they never reimburse the principal at the high school for all the times his car is destroyed." replied Aunt Val.

They continued the conversation as Racheal and Randy walked downstairs. Vince looked up from the paused movie to ask who it was, but saw Randy and changed his sentence before it got out.

"Who's this?" he said jokingly as he got up.

"Vince you do remember my cousin Randy don't you?" Racheal said noticing the joke.

"I guess your friend has short term memory. Your dad must be contagious." Randy added to Racheal. "So, what were you guys doing before I showed up?"

"We were watching Portal to Screams 2." replied Vince.

"How did you get it? It's not even out in stores here yet!" asked Randy.

"Simple, I know a guy who knows another guy who knows my Aunt who thinks she's too good for her family. Thankfully she likes my parents better than the rest of the family or we would have already been run out of town." Vince said.

"Wait, you never talk about your aunt. What is her name?" asked Racheal

"Annabelle Finch, but everyone calls her Miss Finch by her demand."

"Your aunt is Miss Finch? She's the town's most loved and wealthy person. Not to mention she owns basically the whole town." remarked Racheal.

"She's kind of the reason I lived in Pickaxe for a while, and why my family never stays home for the summer. I know that the whole lovely thing is just a cover. I've had to spend a few weeks in her house. I'd tell you more, but I'm sworn to family secrecy."

"Hey, don't we have a movie to watch?" asked Randy, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, we better watch it now before Vince has to go to school tomorrow." Racheal said, taking the hint.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and talking until Vince had to go home.

"Don't worry; I won't forget to text you. See ya later Rach." he told Racheal as he walked through the door."

"Text you about what?" asked Randy. "Have you two been going out without telling me?"

"No way, and doesn't matter." Racheal replied.

"Right, Rach. Nice name, Rach. Now that doesn't sound like a pet name at all." he said with disbelief in his eyes.

"Oh, come on. My mom's been calling me Rach since I was five and so have you. Just let it go."

"Only if you tell me what he would text you about."

"Racheal go make sure your room is clean. Randy is bunking with you this week." called Racheal's mother (Angela [Cunningham] Conners)

"I'm coming." Racheal said.

"I'm coming too." Randy said.

"Randy, would you be a dear and help your Aunt Angela set the table?" asked Aunt Val when they got to the top of the stairs. She had said it in a do it it's not a real question tone of voice.

Randy gave Racheal a look that said their conversation was not over. Racheal headed up to her already clean room. She saw a pink glow from where she had hidden the Nomicon and made a mental note to find a better place for it to be hidden. Thankfully the mask was still in her box. She locked the door and took out the Nomicon. It flipped open and she felt herself being pulled in.

Inside the Nomicon she found herself walking through a forest. She stopped at a pond and saw words appearing on its surface.

_A ninja knows when to become known and when to stay unknown._

"I get it. You're asking me whether or not I'll tell my cousin that I'm the ninja." Racheal told the book. "Trust me, I won't. Though, with us bunking together it won't exactly be my fault if he finds out on his own."

She is pulled back into her body and hears a knock on her door.

"Rach, dinner is ready." Angela said from outside her door.

"I'm coming."

She carefully hid the Nomicon in the bottom of the one place her nosy cousin would never look, the second to last drawer in her closet.


	5. The visit continues edited

**Sorry for the lateness of this update, I've been busy. Baking one day and getting up before 6 a.m. the next tires you out. I should have brought my computer with me but too many people would ask what I was working on. **

**Okay, so I was pressed with two issues after writing the chapter before last. I had run out of plot holes to fix, and I didn't know where to go from here. So I do what I always do when it comes to that. I add a complication.**

**A lot of people wanted more Randy so I got him in. This is still about a year before he gets his mask. He suspects something, and this being Racheal's second week as the ninja, I don't want him to know yet. I actually don't intend for him to find out about her until after he becomes a ninja. I don't want to ruin how he finds out just yet though.**

**So now not only is she the newest North Isville Ninja, she also has to deal with a snooping cousin. Sorry if I go OOC on Randy. Read on to see how she deals with it. **

**Bold print is saved for A/n's and a narrator who is not a character. Italics are for the nomicon only, and underlined words are the person's unspoken thoughts.**

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

Racheal's POV

A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z

I came down to dinner hoping Randy wouldn't ask about the texts in front of my parents. Surprisingly he didn't. He barely even looked my way the whole meal. Great, now I know he'll be hard on me tonight, I thought.

After dinner, we sat down and played some games. I could feel the stress in the air, but the adults didn't seem to notice. If they did they didn't care. It was 8:00 before we got done.

Randy practically dragged me up to my room and quietly shut the door. He leaned on the door as if to block any escape, though we both knew that I could just climb down the tree that was out my window. He waited silently. I suddenly noticed something different about him.

"When did you dye your hair purple?" I asked, realizing that Vince had been staring at his hair earlier when we were watching movies.

"I didn't. Howard thought it would be funny to use permanent hair dye on me while I was asleep."

"I didn't notice before because it looks almost as dark as your hair was before."

"Wait, we shouldn't be talking about my hair when there's more important thing that we should be talking about."

My smile diminished a little, but I still smiled. I couldn't help but think that he would make a good ninja. Too bad he was only about to start 8th grade.

"Like what?" I said innocently as I could.

"Oh, I don't know, like Vince saying he'll remember to text you?!"

"So what's the trouble about it? Friends can't text each other about stuff?"

"If it's so unimportant then why were you trying to avoid telling me about it earlier?"

"I didn't. You accused me of dating my best friend and then we got called up to do stuff." I said.

Randy dropped the subject for now.

The next day at noon my first text came. The school mascot got masking-taped to the flag pole and became a rock monster. (Great idea having the school team be the Rockies right? sorry pitiful attempt at sarcasm) Thankfully Randy had just left to see a carnival freak show with some of his other friends in town. I'd already seen it (forced to by promises of free tickets for rides) so I stayed home and kept myself from ruining it for them. Good thing too.

I ran upstairs and retrieved the mask, put it on and smoke bombed to the front yard of the school. That took about two minutes. The first thing I noticed about the monster was the fact that the mascot head hadn't been torn a part in the transformation.

It stood two feet behind the monster and was giving off an eerie green glow. I had a feeling that that was my target since I saw little doodles of arrows pointing to it. That, or it seriously needed washed, but probably both. The only thing in my way you ask? The 10 foot tall rock monster, who was currently trying to throw pieces of himself at the people who I assumed, taped him to the pole. Luckily they were good dodgers. I jumped up and tapped the monster on the shoulder.

He turned, flinging me to a place just a few inches from the mountain peak mascot head. I was about to take out my katana and slice it in two, but something happened really quickly. I found out why none of the bullies had been crushed. He threw a boulder at me (no idea where he got it, though he looked shorter) and it squashed his mascot head.

He transformed back into himself and someone screamed, "Hey everyone Buick is naked!"

The just de-stanked kid, (Apparently Buick, Who named this kid anyway?), grabbed what he could of his clothes and ran off. I looked around to make sure no one had been hurt and left in my mint fresh smoke bomb.

I was pulling off my mask just as I heard Randy and his friends walk up. I quickly hid the mask back in the secret compartment of my box, and grabbed a book to read. He walked in and plopped down on his side of the room.

"Let me guess. You, like me, felt horrible to be a part of the crowd that was mocking a hunchback, a contortionist, and someone ambidextrous (Is equally able in both hands)."

"Yeah, I mean the contortionist was cool, but it was sad to see the others."

"I told you not to go."

"You didn't tell me that two of them were going to be practically normal people though."

"Did they at least give you free ride tickets?"

"Nope, they said that they were out of "free" tickets, but normal ones would go for $15 for 10 of them."

"Yep. They're still using that same scam, too bad."

A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z

**Okay, that's all for this chapter. I promised cake for anyone who could name the reference and no one got it. It was the main plot (excluding a Phycic {a word my computer does not accept} cat) of The Cat Who, series by Lillian Jackson Braun. No cake for anyone.**

**Cookies for those who can tell me the names of the three freaks. (hint: It's in one of the series of unfortunate events novels.)**

**Who did name Buick? Oh... right...um yeah.**

**Rest and relaxation**


	6. Chapter one-half

**Not much for my note today. I will note that the school has a supply closet full of mascot costumes, because someone tries the same stupid thing each year.**

**I said that Racheal has a tree outside her window, but I also said that she can see the front of the school. Both are true, the tree is more beside her window with a few sturdy branches that she can reach.**

**For those of you who think Buick will be the North Isville Bucky….. Well, the poles are still out.**

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

**Randy's POV**

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

We got back to Rach's house just in time to miss the North Isville ninja. My cousin Rach told me about the whole thing, which she got to watch from the safety of her bedroom. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. I've never gotten to see the Norrisville ninja yet, and she's seen the North Isville one twice. It doesn't help that she's going on and on about how Bruce it was and how I would've seen it if I didn't go to the "horrible carnival failure" (My words not hers, hers were slightly more polite).

I still think she's hiding something though. I can tell. I mean she's my closest family member, not to mention my best friend except for Howard. We are close, but she's seemed nervous around me. It doesn't make sense and I think that Vince has something to do with it. My mind is screaming that it has got something to do with those text messages.

A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z

Racheal's POV

A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z

Randy has been acting weird around me ever since Vince mentioned not forgetting to text me. I should have just shook it off as an 'inside joke', but of course I hadn't thought of it at the time. Now every time he isn't gone with some of his other friends (yes, he has North Isville friends. They had to transfer from his school to this town.) He's watching me.

I know that he can't possibly think I'm the ninja, but he does think I'm hiding something.

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

a/n **I know it's a short chapter, but I'm tired right now and out of ideas.**


	7. The OC corner

**To the guest who commented on chapter 6: I wasn't even thinking of ladies first. Though it is interesting that you did.**

**This chapter is not a real one, but it will tell you more about the characters that I have created. This is the OC corner.**

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

Here we go, I'll end it with Racheal, and there will be a few unfamiliar names.

Vincent Royce (aka Vince): Racheal's best friend, whose name sounds like Viceroy, sort of (I can't believe that no one commented on that!) He is the nephew of Miss Annabelle Finch, and he really doesn't like her much. He knows some things about her that Racheal will find out, but is sworn to secrecy. He is smart enough to notice what other's don't, yet may miss some things that are obvious.

Looks: Dark skin, tall (5' 9''), lean, brown eyes, Black hair, long straight sideburns, glasses, wears a white T-shirt with purple sleeves, black jeans, black sneakers

Staci Jennings: Racheal's homeschool friend. She won't be mentioned much in the story.

Looks: Tan skin, Dark red hair with gold highlights, 5' 3'', green eyes

Annabelle Finch (Miss Finch): A way smarter and female version of McFist. She builds her own robots, and she is the enemy of the ninja, of course. Her first name was never intended to sound like Hannibal, it just randomly ended up that way. Operator of Bird's Wing Enterprises.

Looks: Dark skin, dark brown hair, almost black eyes,

Willa Valencia- A very strict person who will be mentioned more later on in the story.

Looks: Gold eyes, older, pale skin, grey hair, fierce expression

Valarie Cunningham (Val or Aunt Val): My take on a version of what Randy's mother could be like.

Looks: Blue eyes, Black hair

Chris Conners: Racheal's dad

Looks: Brown hair, brown eyes

Angela Cunningham Conners: Val's sister and Racheal's mom

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes

Buick Henderson: The North Isville Rockies Mascot

Looks: Maroon hair, always wears shades even in the mascot costume

Racheal Conners (Rach, Ninja): The 9th grade North Isville ninja

Looks: Long orange hair, violet eyes, 5' 6'', and white tee with a normal circular spiral that is green, ripped blue jeans (not from style, from wear), White and pink tennis shoes.

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

**Everyone already knows Randy and he is not my creation.**

**The poll is up for the wondering if Buick is the North Isville Bucky.**


	8. A secret Revealed

Sorry how late this is as an actual chapter. I was working on a Thor/ROTG one shot. This is a real chapter. One character was missed in the OC Corner so I'll get her part over with now too.

**Juliana Fawcett (Jewels): Punk/Emo chick in NIHS (North Isville High School)**

**Looks: black hair in a braid with a green bow at the end. Green T-shirt with her fave band's name in it. Black skirt, Black and green striped knee socks, black slip on shoes.**

**Now the Chapter!**

**A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z**

General POV

A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y- z

It's the Monday after the first week of NIHS being open for the year. Randy had left last Thursday because his school got construction finished early. Racheal has already finished her homework for the day and, having used last Wednesday to catch up, was on track with her schoolwork.

She was in the kitchen when her phone buzzed. She looked to see that it was a text from Vince. It said that there was a robot caterpillar in the science room.

She quickly transformed into the ninja and smoke-bomb teleported to the science room. The few kids left in there cheered. She easily took out the antennae that it was getting signals from. For some reason, that seemed to cause an explosion. She smoke-bombed away.

Later that evening Racheal got a text from Vince asking her to meet him behind the school. She went there, only to see nothing but shadows. She texted him, asking where he was. He texted back, look behind you Nin.

She turned around and Vince walked out of an extra dark shadow.

"Nin?" Racheal asked.

"Short for ninja." Vince replied, "I just figured out why you wanted me to text you. So you would know when and where to make an appearance."

"You really think that I'm the ninja?" Racheal asked.

"No duh, Rach, It isn't anyone at school and I saw that pink flash of light in your window last Monday." Vince stated. "You know that I'm not a numbskull."

"I never said you were, now Randy's best friend on the other hand…"

"Don't try to change the subject." Vince interjected. "Even though we both know you're right about Howard, but that is not the point of the conversation."

Racheal looked down and mumbled, "I can't believe I'm doing this. The Nomicon is going to kill me." She then looked up at Vince, and knowing she couldn't win said, "You're right"

"Oh come on! It's so- wait. What?" Vince was startled.

"I said you're right. Don't make me say it again." Racheal said.

- - - - - - - - - -

**And that's this chapter. If I don't update for a while it will be a mix of my job and working on a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic or two, just because I have some good ideas for them.**

**Howard's fans please don't kill me! He is far from my fave character in the actual show.**


	9. Short

**A/N I'm baaack! Lol I've always wanted to do that. Yeah so this is the chapter that tells how the Nomicon reacts to Vince knowing about Racheal. La di da, I know that some of you don't read the author's note, so I'll get on with the story. Happy Fourth of July!**

Rach's POV

I had just told the Nomicon about Vince figuring it out.

_A ninja must be like the shadow, unnoticed until it makes its move. A noticed ninja can be a danger to its comrades._

"So you're saying that I need to be more careful and now that Vince knows he could be in danger if anyone finds out that he knows. Plus if Vince figured it out, others could too."

_A ninja must defend the defenseless, but a safe one who puts on the disguise of being defenseless is an enemy._

I was pushed out of the book before I could figure that last one out. Of course the ninja must defend the defenseless, and I get the last part, but what does that have to do with my situation? Vice wasn't completely defenseless and he definitely wasn't pretending to be defenseless.

Thinking of him made me think of his aunt. Is Miss Finch the criminal? Vince had said that I didn't know her, but she is the foothold of this community. What did he mean by that anyway? I can't ask him- bound by an oath of family secrecy- so I'll have to figure it out myself.

A new part of the school opens tomorrow and even homeschoolers are invited. I decide to go see it since I'll be able to hang out with Vince.

**A-B-C-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p**

**So, this is a short chapter because I'm out of inspiration here and have two other stories now. One I already have the plot planned out to a point, and the other one is sort of being planned for my by the readers. The next chapter will be longer. **

**I'll get to this when I get to it.**


	10. Um, What?

**After this chapter I'll be skipping to the end of the summer before the next school year. This chapter will go partially along the lines of the episode where Randy found out about McFist, and it is only here for proof that she does discover that Miss Finch is evil. Other than that, I'm skipping a lot afterwards because I'm out of ideas for this year in the story. There will be a point in the future where I will come back to an unseen part of this year to explain a backstory to one part. I won't be quitting the story, just getting to the part that I have at least partially planned out.**

**A- B- C- D- E- F- G- H- I- J- K- L- M- N- O- P- Q- R- S- T- U- V- W- X- Y- Z- **

**Third Person POV**

The courtyard of NIHS was filled with students from North Isville and surrounding areas. They were divided into four groups by Public/Home schooled and gender. The Principal said a few words and the groups were shown into the new library. It was created to replace the English room that was accidentally destroyed along with some teacher's homemade bike.

In this facility the stories and techniques were supposed to come to life for the students. On display were robots, and, depending on what story you picked, they would act it out with holographic designs made to match the characters they played. A girl named Staci opened the book 'The Little Princess' and stepped back in surprise when the closest display started moving and changing to fit the first chapter of the book.

"Hey Rach, Come check this out!" she called to her friend.

"Wow! This is impressive." Rach told her.

Suddenly, something started to go wrong. The robots started to have sparks coming from them and they began to move from their displays.

"That's not good." Rach said.

"Excuse me, If I could just get you to leave in an orderly fashion, I'm sure everyone will be fine." called out a teacher.

Everyone ran screaming from the room. In the panic two people were trapped inside.

"Miss Finch and Coach Sanders are trapped inside!" someone screamed when everyone was outside.

Racheal hid in some bushes and put on the ninja mask. She smoke bombed into the building.

Inside a robot had just cornered Miss Finch and the coach was struggling to get up after being nearly trampled to death.

As soon as Rach helped the coach to his feet, he ran outside. She started to fight off the robots and succeeded in destroying them all. She looked to where Miss Finch had been, and seemed surprised to see the backbone of the community in robotic armor.

"Surprised?" asked Miss Finch. "Don't be. It is really annoying that you actually destroyed my robots, but this won't be the last time we meet ninja."

The wings of a jetpack flipped up from the back of the armor. She flew out a window that wasn't facing the crowd. Ironically her metal suit with the jetpack looked angelic.

Racheal walked outside and gave the crowd thumbs up to signify that the robots were dead and Miss Finch was okay. She smoke bombed away.


End file.
